Treasure
by Serphtears
Summary: Battousai is sailing the seas to get the most precious treasure out there. When he finds it, the treasure happens to be a woman. Certainly not what he was expecting at all.
1. Prologue

Serph: Serphtears here! This is my new story! Treasure:) this is a tester so if no one likes the third chapter I'll stop writing. Please don't review just because I'm doing this. Review only if you like it or want to make corrections. I only write fanfictions because they're fun and I love to write them. So here's the prologue. And Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, just borrowing them but this plot's mine! (smiles evilly)

'Hear me and I shall grant you the most precious thing in the whole world…'

He was in a bad mood. Yes, a very bad mood that would kill anyone those come near him. His best friend and second hand, had read the map upside down. They were practically half the circumference of the earth away from where they were. "Dammit Sano! You really are a Rooster Brain! Even a mere child would know that that map was upside down!"

Sano who replied with a goofy smile "Sorry buddy, but you know-"

"That you were being a stupid baka chicken head?" intervened the cold man known as Aoshi. Sano and Aoshi were both his best friends. Battousai trusted them with his life. But being the famous notorious Battousai, he didn't expect this kind of humiliation that had fallen upon him. His crew was made up of Misao, Megumi, Shishio, Shura, Katsura, Enishi, Iizuka, and other talented and notorious pirates.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Battousai consoled "we know Zanza is clearly very guilty."

Sano muttered something under his breath that sounded unclear. "Yeah! And I apologize already you scaly wags!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sano was a strong man with a well built up body. He was a fist fighter who loved gambling. Yes he certainly wasn't the brightest light bulb, but he was a great friend, and if you treat him right he was one of the loyalist men you'd ever met. Sano was known as Aku Zanza of the Zanzabato. But since his Zanzabato was destroyed by Captain Battousai, he's now known as Red Fist Fighter Zanza. But the crew called him Stupid Chicken Head Sano. Sano had brown hair that looked like a chicken's head. A tan body and a smile that was drop dead gorgeous to the ladies. Yes he was a bad boy.

Aoshi was a well built in man with a calm and quiet nature. His weapon was two Kodachis. This man loved to meditate. In his spare time all he did was meditate and it was beginning to annoy Battousai to insanity. Aoshi had smart remarks when he felt like talking to fire at someone like Sano. He too was loyal like Sano. Aoshi was known as twin ice swords. On board he was known as ice cube. To Battousai he was the master of the twin Kodachi. Aoshi had black middle length hair for a man. Icy cold blue eyes that seemed to freeze you complete with mysterious air that the ladies too love. He had never smile a true happy smile before. Just his casual smirks.

Battousai on the other hand was also well built up with a fiery nature. His weapon was a katana. He was the famous captain of the Golden Ryu. Rich with all the loot he had, he still raided and gave half of his riches to the unfortunate ones, but he was still filthy rich! He was known as Hitokiri Battousai on land and the seas. He had flaming silky red locks, with tan skin, amber eyes and kissable lips. The ladies killed each other just to talk to him.

'The treasure's all ours,' he thought as he licked his lips. And they began the tiring trip once more. Little did he know that the treasure he seeks was not what he had expected at all.

---

Serph.: O.k. done with the prologue... and I'll put up the next chapter by... Well whenI can! Lol.  
Everyone mentioned: Lazy  
Serph.: That's not nice!  
Everyone: Duh! That's why we said it!  
Serph.: I don't even know why I write this kind of stuff..  
Everyone: Because you're stupid!  
Serph.: O.o Well thanks for reading! Review if you want me to keep writing!(smiles)


	2. Goddess

"We're here!" Sano shouted. It had been a good two months since that one particular incident.

"Stupid Rooster head! We've been here for ten minutes already! Didn't you see the Sirens or what!" Megumi shouted at him. True they were here for about ten minutes because the first sign in the map that meant they were here was Sirens. Megumi recalled what happened.

"_Misao, watch the starboard! Megumi on the steering wheel! Shura watch the ship's sides," and on Captain Battousai went on as he looked at the treasure map he found. "When the Sirens come, I want the women in charge of getting us there while the men are far away from the Sirens!" Sirens where dangerous to men with their alluring voices and features. No Matter how much a man will try to not be tempted, they will always be._

"_Aye sir," everybody's voice said. Then female voices began to sing followed by water splashing._

_Suddenly the women could see the Sirens hissing at them while singing a song about not coming near the jewel. Megumi gasped in surprise. "Ladies we have just entered the location! Now we have to get through her!" Misao's voice chirped._

"_How can you be so chipper!" Megumi shouted at her. _

_Misao laughed, "This is treasure we're talking about Megumi!"  
_

_Megumi sighed. This girl's obsessed with treasure and that Aoshi. She spun the steering wheel, and in the process slammed the ship against a couple of Sirens. Bull's eye! She thought to herself. _

_After minutes of getting past the Sirens the women cheered._

"And that's what happened you baka! Or were you doing something idiotic and forgot all about our hard work just to get you here?" Megumi shouted at Sano.

"Fox, you don't have to get your panties in a bunch," Sano complained. This comment however earned Sano a whack on the head.

"Sano and Megumi, stop your bickering at once!" Battousai growled. He was really getting annoyed with their bickering.

"Oh Battousai Sama!" Megumi said as she rushed to his side and clung onto his arm. She was followed by Tomoe; the ships's look out and cook. She also clung onto Battousai's other arm.

"You two, let go at once," Battousai commanded them. The two girls pouted and sighed.

"Captain, we should be approaching the designated place in half an hour," Enishi, the ship's navigator informed his Captain. "According to this map there should be no more dangers except when we entered the place until we actually see the treasures. Since it's in an underwater cavern, the tide should be low now."

"Thank you Enishi," Battousai said as he checked the map Enishi was holding.

As usual, the ship's navigator was correct and they arrived and the tides were low. So the Captain had Aoshi, Sano, Enishi, and Katsura come along with him in the row boats. As they entered the cavern an arrow whizzed pass them and missed.

"Sano and Enishi row as fast as you can!" He commanded and they nodded and did as told. "Aoshi, Katsura, and I will use our swords to deflect any arrows." After ten to twenty minutes of dodging arrows and passing by corpses of other unfortunate pirates, they reached the end of the passage and were greeted with light.

"Strange, if there's sunlight then shouldn't we be drowning?" Aoshi asked.

"I don't think this is sunlight," Katsura said.

"Let's go on this little land. I think there are jewels in that opening," Enishi stated. Suddenly thy could here a beautiful, clear, singing voice that seemed to sooth their hearts. "Captain!A voice! I doubit it's a Siren though because on this map here it says that it's safe from danger now."

"I agree with Enishi. Let's go men,and we can also check on that singing." Battousai spoke for the first time in a long while.

"Aye sir" and they rowed the boat over to the little land. With Battousai in the front the followed him single file.

As Battousai entered the opening his nose was flooded with the sweet scent of Jasmine, and he gasped.

"What is it Cap-?" Sano began but started to gape and stared at the figure in front of him. And in no less than a second every one did the same thing. Then the singing stopped.

In the center of the light there stood a beautiful goddess like woman. She stared at them with a bit of annoyance in her eyes. Her blue sapphire eyes flickering. She had raven black hair and fair skin. She was wearing a gown with what seemed like it was made out of blue silk.

"You dare harmed my Sirens?" She asked them in a beautiful voice with a spark of fury.

"Lady, your Sirens happened to be harmed by the women of our ships," Sano said cheekily.

She crossed her arms and said "for what matter do you people have, to barge in here, hurting my Sirens, and waking me up from my imprisonment?"

"Woman, we are looking for treasure," Katsura said.

Then she did the most unexpected thing at the moment, she laughed. A beautiful heart melting laugh. "You will find none but one, and i don't think it's going to any of you," she said.

"And why's that?" Battousai asked her.

"Do you have any idea who I am? OR what I can give you?" the woman asked.

They all didn't say anything for a while but then shook their heads no.

She sighed in a way that they all thought that she thought they were hopeless, "I am the Goddess Kaoru. The one imprisoned in the seas."

"Shut up about the crap and tell us where the treasure is!" Enishi said in an angry voice.

"Fool, I am the treasure!" Kaoru said in an icy voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The men shouted at the same time

"So we all wasted our time just to hear this chick talk!" Sano shouted at the top of his lungs.

"How about we just sell her to a slave market? We'll auction her, and we'll be rich!" Enishi suggested. That earned him some kind of pressure launched at him and the poor guy sailed about twenty feet hitting a wall of smooth rocks. "That hurt you little bitch!" he yelledat the Goddess.

Then Kaoru smiled smugly, "you people have interrupted my imprisonment, so I'll be sticking around with you no matter what. Whether you like it or not."

"What do you mean?" Aoshi asked her.

"What I mean is I'm bound to your crew until I either kill you guys off or I think you deserve something that is worth much more than a couple of sparkles. I will have to at least stay a good twenty feet near or less your one of your crew or else you may not move anywhere," Kaoru explained while looking at a starfish.

"Just give us our nifty prize so you're free to go and we have a goodie to go," Katsura said.

"Not possible. The gift I'm able to give out is only received to people who deserve it," Kaoru said.

Battousai swore then said "we should leave here now. The tides are coming up now. Leave the crazy wench now. We'll look at another underwater cavern the next time the tides go down."

Kaoru smiled sweetly and said "go ahead Captain, dear."

This earned her a glare from the captain and they all left her. Then Kaoru sat at a nearby rock and started to watch them go. After a good twenty feet or so, the last man in line couldn't go any further.

"Captain! I can't go any further!" Enishi cried.

The Captain once again swore loudly, and then he stormed over to Kaoru and swung her onto his shoulder like a sack.

Kaoru gasped at the treatment she was receiving. 'I mean how dare him! I'm a goddess!' her mind screamed. "I can walk fine! Put me down now!" She caterwauled in his ear.

All Battousai did was smirk and he said nothing as he started to walk over to the row boat. He threw her in the boat and hopped in.

"Ow, that hurt you scaly wag!" She shouted at him.

He ignored the comment and said "Sano and Aoshi start rowing now!" He commanded.

But he was stopped by the goddess. "I know a faster way, and your crewmen will not get tired." Then she closed her eyes and said some words and there was a blue flash of light.

As the blue light faded they were in front of the Golden Ryu.

"What just happened? Missy did you just brought us out of the hard way?" Sano said.

"Of course I did. Now I would like your names now or would you all like to be called idiots forever?" She asked them.

As the introductions were over Kaoru said "as a goddess I can teleport your ship at least once a week or so any where in the world. So that's one of the things that you may want to keep me for," she smiled.

"But we were wishing for treasure, not a goddess," Sano complained. "Can't we have treasure instead? We don't need anymore women in the crew,"

Kaoru glared at him and didn't say anything as the boat was brought up to the pirate ship.

Then Kaoru stared at therising sunand the flopped down like she was dead.

"Oi, Missy are you alright?" Sano asked her.

"Can a goddess die?" Enishi asked himself. And the started to get off the row boat with Kaoru in Kenshin's arms.

"She's asleep," Aoshi confirmed.

"So where's the treasure?" Iizuka asked.

The men on the row boat looked at each other.

"The treasure seems to be……… A goddess," Battousai muttered.

Then Iizuka bursted out laughing, "you're kidding me!" he continued to laugh until he saw the sleeping girl. "Who's that there?" he asked.

"The Goddess," Katsura said.

Suddenly Megumi and Tomoe came dashing to Kenshin, and clung onto one of his sides.

"Let go of me already," he growled.

"You're lying Battousai; this is some kind of odd joke isn't it?" Iizuka asked him. Which earned him a glared that meant 'what the hell do you think!'

"Battousai! Who's the sleeping girl? You dare cheat on me!" Megumi asked in a shocked voice.

"Battousai! How dare you cheat on me!" Tomoe cried.

"You've brought back a woman Aoshi Sama! How dare you!" Misao suddenly shouted.

Suddenly Kaoru started to stir, "what's with all this noise? Can't I have some rest after I've used that teleporting spell?" She asked with a yawn.

Kaoru gasped when she noticed that she was in the arms of Battousai and scrambled out of the Battousai's arms. Her face red as a tomato. Suddenly she was attacked with Misao, Megumi and Tomoe's voices demanding why she was with 'their' men. But Kaoru ignored the chattering girls until Tomoe who happened to grab a bucket full of water and pour it on the just awaken Goddess.

"Answer our questions you little slut!" Tomoe said in a very uptight voice. But she was slapped hard by Kaoru.

"How dare you!" Kaoru shrieked. "This was given to me from my mother!" Kaoru started to rise in the air.

"Damn, its a bitch fight" Iizuka whispered to no one in particular.

And Tomoe was assaulted by water with Kaoru's Goddess power. Everyone on the ship who witnessed the scene except the men who were on the row boat was stunned. Battousai on the other hand just covered his eyes and shook his head and muttered something about getting rid of the women on the crew.

"Your foolishness will be your downfall!" Kaoru bit out. And tears started to roll down her beautiful face. As the tears rolled down, pearls where formed as they reached the floor. But she fell asleep once more.

Before drifting off to darkness, Kaoru expected to come crashing into the floor. But the impact never came.

Kaoru was once again in the arms of the captain.

"Whoa, the Missy's sure an odd one. Tomoe, you should get cleaned up," Sano's voice suddenly cut the silence. And Tomoe stormed to her cabin.

"So you weren't lying at all," Iizuka gasped. Everything was silent, until,

"So what are we going to do now? There's no treasure from what I can see, well except the pearls and the Goddess who's not telling us some things," Aoshi stated as he picked up the pearls.

The Captain sighed, and said "we'll probably rest for a while and then go searching for more treasure. I happen to have an extra map we could use. Now if you'll excuse me I'll put this woman to rest."

---

Air. Fresh Air. I have not had fresh air for so long now. OH that's right. I have been reawakened. Kaoru stared at the room she was in. She smiled "it has been to long."

"Yes, it has been too long since you've been asleep," came a voice. It was that Captain!

"Where am I?" she mumbled.

"On my ship, in my cabin, and sleeping on my bed," Battousai said lazily.

"How long have I been asleep?" Kaoru asked.

"Five days," he replied.

"Can I have new clothes?"

"You ask so many questions."

"Well your little girlfriend ruined my dress!"

Then Kaoru felt herself pressed onto the wall, "never ever say that again!" he growled.

Kaoru coolly looked into his amber eyes and said, "Fine." His eyes told her that he was a fierce man. Those amber eyes were what seemed to scare her right now. IT's like they could peirce through her soul.

He backed up and then said "there are clothes on the desk. And can you teleport us right now?"

"I've already used my teleporting powers, but the trip wasn't that long so I'll bring you about three fourths of the way there or maybe four fifths but we'll see."

"So what is this so called gift that you may give us that's even worth far more than gold or jewels?" Battousai asked her.

She smiled a mischievous smile, "do you absolutely want to know? Do you want to raid and loot for hundreds of years? Do you want to be the most powerful pirates of all? Do you want pearls from the tears I cry? Do you want the rubies and jewels that bleed from my skin?" she asked him. "But I do need to ask you something,"

"As I said before, you ask too many questions. But this may be the last one of the day," Battousai said in a bored manner.

"Why are you not yelling to lift your curse, beg for mercy, or try to throw me away?" The Goddess asked. "And you're treating me with kindness, almost, and why are you not freaked out? You act like this is normal and you can put up with it. The last people who broke my sleep mistreated me! And I killed them all for that. Your actions confuse me!"

Battousai didn't say anything for a while but opened his mouth and said, "I don't know but for some reason I want to keep you. Even though I do want to dispose of you. Now tell me about the gift."

Now Kaoru was feeling even more confused than before, "Fine, I am a Goddess who may offer you, a mortal, immortality and forever youth. If you deserve it though, I can't believe you didn't know that. I also offer jewels and gold from the heavens if, well, never mind,"

"Immortality and youth how handy? Why would you do such a thing?" Battousai asked shocked of the discovery of what Kaoru just said.

"Yes, it's because my father asked me too."

"How do we get that gift? And the treasures from heavens?"

"It's odd but, you have to make me fall in love with you. That's what my father said," Kaoru muttered and blushed. There was an awkward moment of silence before a sound was heard. Then the captain bursted out laughing, which caused Kaoru to blush. She never expected this serious captain to just laugh out loud like that. She thought his laugh was somewhat, wonderful. Then Sano bursted in ending the captain's laugh.

"Captain Battousai, there Kraken has been spotted! She's about a hundred feet away from the Golden Ryu!" Sanouske shouted.

"Don't hurt it!" Kaoru practically screamed.

They both stared at her, "why not?" they asked synchronized.

"The Kraken belongs to one of my relatives. Kill it you'll face the wrath of him! Although you probably can't but the Kraken was given to him by my parents! If you let me dress properly than maybe I may be able to do something without losing one of your crew."

"Missy-" Sano started.

"Just get out now! I want to change!" Kaoru's anger started to flare up.

Then the men left her, "Honestly, men," she rolled her eyes.

After she dressed, she opened the door, "let's go,"

They nodded and brought her to the ship's deck. And there about a good distance away she saw the Kraken that she helped grow.

"My you've grown, but you must leave this ship alone." Kaoru started out, and there was a sea green light and everyone but the Goddess was knocked out. "Father,"

Okies people here's some things you need to know about:

I will be making my own kinds of goddess and gods because I don't really think I want to use them... It's my own story remember? And Kaoru's like a young in experienced Goddess, meaning she's like a baby Goddess but in human ages she's 19. See a baby. In her Goddess age she's only one years old. She stopped aging when she was about 18 but let's not worry about that now okies? Thank you very much for reading and I'd really appreciate it if you'd send me a review! Arigatou!

And thank you so much for the reviews!

Jasmine blossom625: Thank you very much!

Antica: Yes! You're corect! Thanks so much for the review!

The White tiger Natsuma-Sama: Thank you very much!


End file.
